


A Change in Perspective

by Karma_The_Sage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And to Bake an Apology Cake for Angela, Choking, Clothing Kink, Consensual Sex, Gradual Change, Hand Jobs, Hanzo Has Gone to Therapy But is Still Working on it (TM), Hanzo is Ridiculously Detail Focused, Hyperspermia, M/M, McCree Just Wants to Protect Hanzo, McCree Needs a New Prosthetic, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Outgrowing Clothes, Post-Overwatch Recall, Pre-Overwatch 2, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spooning, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_The_Sage/pseuds/Karma_The_Sage
Summary: McCree finds some leftover serum used to enhance Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes in the early days of Overwatch, and decides to try it out. Turns out the serum works, perhaps a little too well.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 32





	1. A Worrisome Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story inspired by a McCree fanart by @Aftertouchs on Twitter!
> 
> This is my first published post and I'm a little nervous/embarrassed, but I'd absolutely love your feedback on everything from style to tone, to themes and more! I write a lot in my spare time, but I hardly show any of it to anyone because I'mma lil baby.
> 
> This starts kinda slow, but eventually gets saucy. I wanted to write this without being explicitly porny, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Hanzo was more than relieved to return to the small apartment he called home. He entered, tossing his duffle bag by the door and carefully placing his bow and quiver on their respective rack and hook, brushing a few specks of dirt from them as he did so. The apartment was a far cry from the tiny sterile dormitories they were allotted at the Overwatch base previously, and it felt good to have a private place to recharge and think about the next active mission. Well, almost private. He spotted the familiar pair of brown boots and spurs next to the door and a warm, though tired, smile crept across his face. McCree had his own place, as gifted to each member returning to duty, but since the two became closer, the cowboy had been spending most of their free time here.

Excited to see him, but still filthy from the day, Hanzo took to his evening ritual and began unwinding for the night. McCree made himself sparse before he knew Hanzo was done for the night, but was thoughtful enough to set out everything Hanzo would need. The shower was prepared, incense burned, the lights were dimmed, and his towel was folded on the rack, just how he liked it. Well.. Not nearly as neat as when Hanzo did it himself, but it was the thought that counted, and that made him all the more appreciative to have found someone like McCree.

Hanzo carefully tended to his lingering wounds from previous missions, slow to heal as always. He showered in the normal order, just like every night. Hair, body, face, a beard trim, and a fancy creme that Hana had offered him years ago. He didn’t like the smell, but he liked what it did, and it became a part of his routine ever since. Hanzo stopped for a moment after patting the creme into his skin, taking in his reflection. The days hadn’t been particularly difficult, but that was part of the issue. He was beginning to think inwardly in ways he shouldn’t. Thoughts returned to Genji, to his past, and to the ruts he dug himself ever since that day.

He lost himself for a few minutes before forcibly returning to now, he knew that a warm meal, corny jokes and anecdotes about the day, and the warm embrace of his lover awaited him, and he’d much rather have that than his own thoughts. In short order, he dressed in his nightlies, long soft pants, a surprisingly nice v neck shirt, and his hair let down to fully dry.

“Han? You all ready for dinner babe?” He heard come from the kitchen, prompting a quick exit from the bedroom.

“It has been a long day, and I have forgotten to eat again, so yes. What have you made this time?” Hanzo pitter pattered over to McCree, who already had his arms out for a hug. The two collided softly and McCree spun them around with the momentum. “Made yer favorite, I even made the noodles from scratch! Er.. don’t uh.. kill me if it doesn’t taste like the ramen place’s, alright?” Hanzo went to reply, but was quiet for a split second. Something about the hug seemed… off? Not disingenuous, just off. He thought to himself before responding, maybe McCree had a tough day as well, and was just more tense than usual. That was perhaps it. Jesse was always so relaxed, even in the heat of battle, something must have sat with him wrong today.

“Hmhm.. We will see, do not disappoint me, sharpshooter.” Hanzo and McCree shared a brief chuckle before letting go of each other. Hanzo sat at the dinner table, awaiting his meal, and McCree finishing up each bowl of ramen. He racked his brain for any particularly difficult mission McCree had recently, but he’d normally kept Hanzo in the dark, to keep him from worrying. This of course, usually had the opposite effect, but he’d rather play along than to fight Jesse for information. Instead, Hanzo watched McCree finish preparing the noodles. He cut them, dropped them in the pot, and let them cook for just a few minutes. He got bowls out, turned the stove off, and began plating. Everything was… out of order. Definitely not how he would do it, would do it, but then again, it wasn’t himself doing it, so he tried not to let it bother him too much. It’s not like McCree lacked skills, he just lacked… consistency.

Hanzo was able to push a lot of the worst thoughts of the day to the back of his head. He began to relax as the two ate their dinner, talking about what happened, of the shows they’d like to watch before bed, of the errands they’d finally need to run on their off day tomorrow, and so on. After dinner, Hanzo offered to clean the kitchen, much to Jesse’s protest, but eventually won out, given how messy the place was. They worked together to clean it up in no time and retired to the bedroom to lay down and fall asleep to an episode of HanaVision. Hanzo was comfortable in the crook of McCree’s arm for a while, before the same feeling crept over him. He didn’t say anything about it, but he could definitely feel something was different. He couldn’t put a word to it, he couldn’t define the feeling, but it was just off. He usually had no trouble falling asleep laying against Jesse’s warm radiator of a body, having his hair played with, Jesse making quips at whatever show they were watching. And while all of that was the same tonight, it was noticeable enough for Hanzo. He tried to push the feeling away again, afraid it might be his self doubt trying to creep in and tell him once again that he was not right for this relationship. That was a demon for a different day, and he’d rather just sleep this one away. He let himself drift to sleep, pushing the worry to the furthest corner of his brain while unconsciousness took him.

Hanzo awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower running. He glanced at his phone for the time, realizing that McCree was up unusually early for a day off. Something was definitely off.

He helped himself to a cup of coffee while McCree finished getting ready, sitting on the couch and solving a chess puzzle, as he normally did. McCree eventually emerged from the bedroom, a smile on his face, and much more vibrant than normal in the morning. Hanzo waited until he sat down to join him to ask anything. 

“How’s my dizzy little dreamer this fine mornin’?” McCree asked, plopping down on the couch, nearly spilling coffee in the process.

“I am fine. I believe I have slept incorrectly, I did not rest very well, but I will manage. How.. How are you?” Hanzo looked over expectantly, sipping to hide his worried emotion.

“Aw.. I’m fine darlin’, but if you feel too bad, we don’t have t’ go to the market today, d’ya wanna stay home?” McCree scooched himself closer, putting a hand against Hanzo’s forehead.

Even that sensation was different..

“No. I will be alright. You seemed.. Tense last night. I was only worried about you, is all.”

“Tense? I.. Naah. I feel great, just excited to have some free time with ya is all, heh.” He gave Hanzo that signature wink, a weakness that Hanzo had not bothered to address.

“Understandable. We have not had any time to tend to the apartment, or ourselves, really.” He reached up and softly scratched Jesse’s beard.

McCree’s face melted as he leaned into Hanzo’s hand, “Mmm.. yeah right there… gettin’ scruffy huh?”  
  
“I’ll say.” Hanzo continued to scratch, but even this… Just felt different. Sure, the beard was fuller, but that wasn’t uncommon. Something about him was just different. It was almost like Hanzo had let a stranger into his home. Maybe McCree had a twin brother he was never made aware of. Silly and implausible, but still, he couldn’t shake the feeling for the rest of the day.

As they held hands in the market Hanzo could feel that the ridges on McCree’s hands were different, as they walked together, the strides seemed different, and as they lay in bed once more for the night, it just seemed wrong.

These tiny differences for some began to add up for Hanzo, they began to sow doubt into his mind, that he was looking for differences that shouldn’t be there, or that someone really had taken Jesse from him and replaced him with a very well disguised Omnic. Hanzo found no comfort in his usual little spoon position, each detail he normally looked for while they embraced each other was.. There, but it’s as if someone had moved it. The scar on McCree’s right arm, that little whorl of hair that spiraled into his belly button, the normal groove of the bed they had worn in together held the two in place, but none of the familiar sensations were in their correct place, the feeling made worse when McCree pulled him closer, tighter, he felt everything amplified. He’d been working to be a little more open, to revel in Jesse and Genji’s spontaneity, but this was beginning to be too much. 

Reminded of his brother, his mind wandered to old stories he told to try and relax and fall asleep. He thought of a particular story Genji repeatedly told him. A prank he played on their father; Genji would move the furniture in his office to the left by one centimeter each day until Sojiro noticed. An errant thought, perhaps a blessing, as it brought him some comfort and.. insight? Hanzo’s repeated meditations taught him that thoughts like this must mean something… If everything he felt on his partner was still there, but not in the usual spot.. Had each feature moved? Impossible.. Unless…?

“Jesse..” Hanzo struggled to turn himself to face him. McCree looked to Hanzo, notably concerned now. “Are you… have you grown?”

“Huh? I uh..” McCree looked a little confused, “How d’ya mean hun?”

“Are you.. Going to the gym? A late growth spurt?” Hanzo grabbed his hand and put it against his own, “See?” The difference was slight, but it was now blinding to Hanzo, it was like night and day.

McCree was surprised that Hanzo would point something out so miniscule. “I’m.. not sure whatcha mean Han, I guess I uh.. Maybe?”  
  
Hanzo placed his hand on McCree’s chest… then moved it as he didn’t find purchase where he wanted to. He could tell his heart was pounding. “Are you hiding something McCree?”

Uh oh. Hanzo never dropped McCree’s last name in private unless he was dead serious about something. “Ah shit Han.. I didn’t ah.. I didn’t think it’d work that fast? How didja notice?”

“What would work that fast? What have you done Jesse?”

“Nothin! Well, no not nothin.. You know that super soldier stuff Jack and Gabe kept talkin’ about? The stuff they used t’ get real strong? Well, I found some of it and uh.. I’ve been usin’ it.” McCree was sheepish in his response, he seemed incredibly embarrassed by the fact.

“Jesse… You’re no doctor.. You don’t know what you could be doing to your body! What if it has some… Horrendous adverse effect? How long have you been using it?” Hanzo sat up in bed, encouraging McCree to come with him.

“I found it a few days ago, but I just started usin’ it yesterday.. I did a lot of readin’ up on it y’know.. I didn’t go in blind. And I got Angie’s number on speed dial, ‘case anything happens. But I guess it works fast, huh.”

“Do you feel anything? Any pain or anything like that?” Hanzo held Jesse’s hand in both of his, rubbing his fingers, along the ridges and feeling all of the texture. He was looking for any imperfection, any sign that he might be harmed.

“No, honestly… I woke up real energized, I think it’s doin’ good things darlin’.” McCree leaned his head forward, eliciting a similar response from the archer.

Hanzo sighed and shook his head gently against Jesse’s. “You scare me to death.. The things you do and keep from me. Why would you even risk such a thing, Jesse?”

A short silence hung between the two, what was only a moment for McCree, felt like an eon for Hanzo. “I.. I just wanna protect ya’ Han.. Sometimes I feel like it ain’t enough, to just be a good shot. I can’t take her everywhere…” He glanced over to the holstered gun at the side table.

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat, the notion that anyone would want to become stronger because of him..  _ For _ him. That made him flutter. “Oh Jesse… You are a fool.. You have always been enough for me. There is no need to risk your life for me…”

“Nonsense. Yer worth it, and more. I love you Han, and I’d throw a lot away to keep you safe…” McCree gently released his hand from Hanzo’s grasp, caressing his cheek. “I’d like to keep on with it, if that’s alright with you? I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word…”

The notion alone was valiant, but weighed heavily on his mind. Hanzo was unsure of how to feel about it, but he could tell that McCree was genuine in his feelings and his request. “... At the first sign of an issue.. Get Angela’s help, and throw the rest of it away.. Got it?”

“‘Course. I promise to be careful. Thank you for trustin’ me darlin’.”

The night was still moderately uncomfortable, but Hanzo slept somewhat sounder given he knew what was going on. The morning was much the same, a cup of coffee and a briefing of the day; the two of them were back on duty, though they were safe, mostly reconnaissance.

“Remember, Jesse.. Keep tabs on yourself. If you feel anything-”  
  
“I know I know, I’m givin’ Angie a call. I promise I’ll be safe, Han, I love ya too much to do anything _too_ stupid.” McCree bent down and planted a kiss on Hanzo’s head. Hanzo noticed that he had to bend over just a touch more than usual, but was again able to push the thought to the back of his head. He trusted Jesse, but he knew he’d worry just as much. “I might be gone a few more days than usual, this place seems real out there. I’ll keep in touch, yeah?”

“As expected. I will see you soon.”


	2. A Quick Effect

Hanzo was able to complete his information collection just fine, he’d always been able to throw away distractions for the sake of doing a good job in whatever it was, though at the cost of his energy later. Perhaps this was why he was stuck in so many ruts. He rarely gave himself time to figure out what the ruts meant, or where they might’ve come from. But for him, this was a necessary technique for his golden success.

The quiet apartment gave Hanzo the opportunity to simply be. Something he’d missed for a while, and while Jesse’s nightly check-ins were enough, eventually the pang of sleeping alone caught up to him.

Hanzo prepared their humble apartment for Jesse’s return with his favorites: A hearty t-bone steak, mashed potatoes, and biscochitos and apple pie for dessert. His attention snapped to the door as he heard Jesse’s keys jingle against the door as he opened it.

“Mmm.. Smells amazin’ in here Han! How was my little dumplin’ while I was gone?”

Who the hell just walked through that door? A tingle shot through Hanzo’s entire body, starting from the base of his spine, radiating outward as a much deeper voice greeted him. Perhaps hearing him before seeing him was the best case scenario though, as the visual that followed nearly sent Hanzo into a full panic. Jesse ducked under the door frame as he entered. He stared blankly as he tried to drink in a brand new Jesse standing in front of him. By Hanzo’s keen, albeit delayed insight, he marked the cowboy at a clean 6’ 5”. He normally wouldn’t be able to tell under McCree’s numerous layers, but his outfit was almost straining against his body.

Hanzo must’ve been standing there without a word for far longer than he estimated, as McCree seemed to appear next to him. “Han? You okay? I didn’t scare ya did I?” He held a tentative hand out, careful not to spook his poor partner any more.

He did jump, but only back to consciousness. “Jesse…” He arched his head back. The differences were monumental up close. “Jesse what happened?”

“Oh.. Heh yeah. That stuff is super strong, I s’pose. I did give Angie a call, I thought this was a bit out of line. She said-... Well, first she was incredibly pissed I was doin’ this-”

“You didn’t consult her first?!” Hanzo took McCree’s hands, “Jesse!”

“I know I know I’m sorry.. But I told you I did a lot of readin’! Angie did tell me different people reacted differently. I told her exactly what was happenin’, and she said as long as I didn’t feel bad, I shouldn’t worry. She also told me I should probably stop takin’ the stuff.”

“Did you? Are you?”

McCree looked away, signaling immediately that he in fact, did not.

“Jesse…” Hanzo’s concern was palpable, he laid his head against his chest.

“I know Han but.. Look at me! I’m bigger’n badder than ever! My clothes don’t fit no more, but that’s a quick shoppin’ trip. Plus, like she said, I didn’t feel anything bad. I feel great! I’ve never felt better!” McCree seemed giddy, and while the doubts were still creeping into Hanzo’s head, it was hard to deny that the new physicality facing him down excited him.

“Well.. perhaps not as easy a fix as you think..” Hanzo lifted Jesse’s prosthetic in his arm. It was starting to look mis-sized against his new frame.

“Y-yeah.. I thought about that. But that’s okay.. HQ will front a new one for me. Er..so I hope. But I think I’d have to wait. Don’t wanna get a new one just t’ hafta replace it again..”

“Are-.. Are you still.. How many more doses will you take?”

“The full regimen is quick. I’ve only got a few left.. Only takes a week.”

Hanzo was shocked once again. “This.. How quickly did this happen?!”

“Er.. Well, I wasn’t this tall last night.” McCree gave a deep and hearty laugh, nearly causing the archer to tumble.

“O-oh.. Well.. Let’s.. Let’s eat then. A growing boy needs his nutrition, yes?”


	3. Hidden Benefits

“So, I just take this and make sure not to chuck it back up, it tastes somethin’ awful. I’m.. Surprised it’s so easy, t’ be honest… The way Jackie talked about it, I thought it was some extreme injection process or somethin’.” McCree held a small brown bottle with a bright blue cap between his fingers. It bore only the Overwatch logo, and a liquid swirled inside. “One a day until there’s none left. Easy as that. I’ve got three left, I think.”

“I see. I still wonder why you have been affected so… Spectacularly.” Hanzo sat across from McCree on their bed, still admiring the now bulky cowboy. “And you said it feels good, yes?” Hanzo reached out to brush his hand over his biceps. McCree was always somewhat hearty, but this was beyond a new level for him. “Incredible… Might I ask… How much difference have you seen per dose?”

“Oh.. well.” McCree held his hand out for Hanzo to match. “That night you noticed somethin’ different, that was the first night. I haven’t kept track too close, t’ be honest, I didn’t realize how big I’d gotten at first… Duckin’ under doors is a new one though, must say.”

Hanzo carefully studied the difference in their hands. Normally less than half a joint’s difference, McCree’s fingers were, by Hanzo’s estimate, almost an inch longer. “Has this ruined your shooting?”

“Nah.. Not really. I just shoot a little higher now. Peacekeeper’s a big girl, so it’s been okay. Hate t’ think I wouldn’t be able to have her accompany me though…” McCree sighed. “Findin’ clothes might be a problem until I see where this stops.”

“Hah. Hardly a problem, in the correct circumstances.” Hanzo kissed McCree’s hand before letting it go, his face a little flush.

“Is that? Wuzzat? Are ya askin’ for a looksie?” McCree chuckled, pulling Hanzo closer, “Yer never one to start the night off, what’s gotten int’ya?”

Hanzo covered his face, “Forgive me. I must be honest. This is an exciting new chapter for… both of us.” He said muffled through his hands.

“Well then… Why don’t I give ya a little show?” McCree’s voice rumbled through Hanzo’s body as he was held. “Does the stoic archer wanna see what else’s changed? Heh.”

Hanzo let out the tiniest squeak, embarrassed to have been the initiator in the situation, as McCree was always a tease. He had to make a grand show out of everything.

“We’ll take that as a yes, then.” Jesse let loose a devilish smile as he pushed away from Hanzo to stand up. He was only wearing his now too-short pajama pants and a pair of socks, but he still made quite the show. He flexed his arm and produced quite the bicep. Hanzo figured he couldn’t get both hands around it. Hanzo watched as McCree hummed a tune while feeling himself over. Everything was different. His chest and shoulders were wider, his legs were thicker, even his hair… The mop on his head was longer, his beard was fuller. Hanzo felt himself heat up over the show. McCree tucked a thumb into his waistband, moving over his package, back and forth, tugging a little lower each time. The definition in his abs and adonis belt were maddening. Hanzo now noticed the veins criss-crossing their way over Jesse’s arm, the jutting of his trapezius muscles.. Everything was driving him mad. “Like whatcha see?” McCree spoke low and broke Hanzo out of his spell, only to throw him into a deeper one. Hanzo could only manage a nod in response. McCree tugged his waistband even lower, showing just the top of his cock. Hanzo’s keen eye could already tell that it was wider. Just how far had this serum gone? “Wanna touch?”

Hanzo nodded again, holding a hand out. McCree took a step forward and moaned quietly as Hanzo felt the details of his musculature. Each abdominal, each hill and valley, each vein, each strand of hair, it drove Hanzo mad as he rushed to categorize everything in his mind. McCree chuckled low, grabbing Hanzo’s hand, gently placing it on his cock. Hanzo gasped as he felt the new equipment his partner was working with. “S’all for you babe..” Hanzo looked up to Jesse, mouth agape. “This too?”

He nodded. “That too. Take a look. You’ll like it.” McCree helped Hanzo pull his pants just below his ass. Hanzo tried to suppress a gasp, but was unsuccessful.

“By the gods…” Hanzo mumbled quietly as he took in Jesse’s new tool. He knew it to be 6 inches before, but now… It had to be nearly 9. Even his balls had grown. Hanzo shook his head. “This is not reality…”

“As real as you want it to be, Han.” McCree kicked his pants off and put a knee on one side of Hanzo. “We can play tonight… Or we can just relax. All up to you. Call your shots, archer.”

“I… would want nothing more than to-... Jesse? Are you alright?” Hanzo removed his hand from his partner’s semi soft cock as he coughed.

“Y-Yeah.. I think that stuff is kickin’ in… Oh man. Usually I just get a little achy.. This one feels strong.” McCree shuddered as the serum he’d taken that morning began to take effect. Hanzo reached out with concern but before he could react, he heard a faint straining sound. He watched as McCree’s muscles swelled up before his eyes.

“Jesse! You… You’re…” Hanzo held McCree’s face in his hands, “Are you okay?”

“Just fine pumpkin… It doesn’t hurt, just feels awful weird.. Never been awake for it!” McCree groaned as the serum suffused throughout him. “C’mere.. Feel it happen with me..” McCree pushed Hanzo back on the bed and lay on top of him, holding him tight. Hanzo gasped, but without protest latched onto him. Hanzo could feel a thousand new details a second. McCree’s muscles continued to bulge, and he could feel him get taller and taller. The hand across his back became wider, more powerful, and the pressure in his crotch told him McCree was at full attention. Hanzo matched his energy, pushing into the growing cowboy as Jesse grinded against him. The two reveled in the euphoria of the moment. The growth lasted for only a few minutes, but each passing second was pure bliss. Hanzo allowed himself to explore, he reached down and grabbed McCree’s dick, eliciting a moan from both parties as Hanzo realized it was too big for his hand. “Oh fuck, Han.. I’m so sensitive… F-..Fuck!” The moment was interrupted by a sharp ripping sound. “Oh.. Oh shit.. Hah..”

“What was that?” Hanzo asked, worriedly as he removed his hand, looking up and down.

“Those were my socks… dammit.” Jesse laughed and relaxed as the growth began to subside. “Guess I’ll need new boots too..” 

Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing as well. “I’ll say. That was… incredible, Jesse. How do you feel?”

“Fuckin’ amazing and fuckin’ horny… would you help me out here?” McCree propped himself up and looked at his throbbing cock. “Been awful lonely without ya…”

Hanzo smirked and pushed against McCree to get him to lay on his back, “I’ll see what I can do. Perhaps I am not enough for such a sculpture of a man any longer, heh.” 

“Oh yer more than enough darlin’.. Now.. I don’t mean t’ sound pushy but..” McCree pleaded, it was obvious by his fidgeting that he was ready for release.

Hanzo chuckled quietly and maneuvered himself down McCree’s body, facing down with what was clearly the largest dick he’d ever seen or even dreamed of. Nearly 11 inches by his estimate. “Incredible..” Hanzo lightly grasped Jesse’s dick, lightly teasing the tip with the ample precum that flowed. McCree gripped the sheets and arched his back “Fff...Fuck!” Hanzo stroked lightly and watched Jesse’s reaction. The sensitivity from the growth sent visible trembles through him. “Ha-..Han please..”

He’d barely started, but it was clear that Jesse was already on the verge. Hanzo’s favorite part was the foreplay, but clearly there was no time for that. He bent down and placed a kiss on the tip, then sucked what he could of the monstrous cock. He could barely fit any of it in his mouth, but he tried his best, supplementing with tongue. McCree tried to keep his body in control, bucking slightly and still gripping the sheets as Hanzo tugged and massaged his new bull balls. “I-I’m.. I’m close.. Already-... Keep goin’..” He managed breathlessly, trying to hold himself together.

Hanzo tried his hardest to swallow more of Jesse’s cock in the moments he was close. He felt it throb against his tongue and within seconds, McCree came. The combination of the torrential output and the moans and groans from him forced Hanzo off. He kept stroking as McCree climaxed, spurt after spurt of cum splashing against his hand and Jesse’s pelvis. He thrusted with each spurt, for what seemed like minutes. Hanzo lost count of the jets after 20, finally seeing them slow. McCree basked wordlessly in the afterglow, panting like a dog, he and the bed absolutely soaked.

“Jesse… that was.. Wow. I did not know you had that much in you..” McCree put his arm over his face in embarrassment. “Neither did I Han… S-sorry I didn’t… last longer for ya. That was incredible..”

“It doesn’t look like you’re ready to stop either..” Hanzo pointed out, patting Jesse’s thigh to get him to look. His cock was still rock hard, ready for round two.

“Oh jesus... I dunno if I can take that again Han..”

Hanzo laughed, getting up to grab a towel to clean up, “Then I shall let you rest. Seems like you’ve had quite the evening.”


	4. Measuring Up

Hanzo retrieved a pen, notepad, and a tape measure as sipped his morning coffee. McCree sat at the couch, calling out of their missions for the next few days. If he was going to complete the regimen, he would need to be in private for a while. There was no telling what would fit and what wouldn’t by the time he was done.

“Well. They ain’t happy, but they’ll get over it. Nothin’s happened in the last month or so anyway.” McCree stood up as Hanzo approached him, “Poor Mei though, she thought I had a cold.”

“You certainly sound like it.” Hanzo put his coffee down and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on McCree’s chin. “Not to worry, I like it.” McCree smiled and kissed him on the top of his head in response. “Now, spread your arms, let’s get you measured.”

Hanzo measured his partner’s new body with extreme precision, marking everything down as he went. McCree giggled and twitched a few times as Hanzo helped himself to some more intimate feels here and there, but he was deft, finishing posthaste.

“Alright, hit me with the numbers, what’s the damage?”

Hanzo could barely believe it, but the proof was standing directly in front of him. “A lot of damage, to say. Firstly, you are now a full 30 centimeters taller than me.” McCree looked a bit confused before Hanzo chuckled and clarified. “A foot. You are 6 feet, 8 inches by my calculation.”

“Hot damn. I wonder if I’ll end up as tall as ‘ol Reinhardt.” McCree jokingly struck a similar pose to Rein when he’s posing for a photo. 

Hanzo’s face went red at the thought and he quickly hid behind the notebook. “There are.. Many other differences as well. What would be over a 7 foot wingspan.. Your hand is about 9 inches long, 11 in span, your biceps are nearing 18 inches…”

McCree whistled, “And without a day in the gym!”

“Indeed. Your chest is 46 inches, you have a 34 inch waist, a 36 inch inseam… And.. I believe you now wear a size 18 shoe.” Hanzo peeked from behind the notebook to see McCree still feeling himself over. “And finally.. Your, ahem, package, is now t-..Twelve inches long.. 7 around.. I did not think I would be saying that aloud..”

“Hot DAMN. Can you believe I’ve got two of these left Han? I’m gonna be huge!” McCree stepped in and hugged Hanzo. “Thank you for helpin’ me with this Han, I really ‘preciate it. Means the world t’ me.. Really.”

“Do not worry about it. I only wish you hadn’t hidden it from me to begin with. But I must say, these are… welcome changes I did not know I would like.” Hanzo set the pad down, leaning forward into a hug. He casually rubbed McCree’s back, feeling the new muscles and the protruding shoulder blades.

“I’m glad ya like ‘em, then.” McCree scooped Hanzo up and sat on the couch with Hanzo moving to sit in his lap. “So what’re we gonna do while this finishes up? Movie marathon? Bakin’ challenge?”

“I should run some errands. You’re going to need something to wear in the interim-” Hanzo was interrupted by McCree’s growling stomach. “-and it sounds like you are going to be eating double.. Perhaps triple.” He chuckled and patted Jesse’s stomach, still surprised at the resistance met. “I will get ready, create a list of things you might like, and I will find you something that does not look painted on.”

“I’m just gonna grow again Han… Well maybe, I don’t know that for sure. Sure y’just don’t wanna wait?”

“That depends. Do you feel like walking around our apartment in the nude for two more days? We do have windows, after all.”

“Yeah..Okay, I guess yer right. Alright, I’ll make a list. Yer the best, hun.” McCree pulled Hanzo in for a long kiss, which was wonderful except for the scratchy beard. Hanzo pushed away a bit, rubbing his face. “And maybe I’ll trim this thing. I’m really startin’ to look like Rein.”

Hanzo returned a few hours later with two armfuls of shopping, some groceries, some clothing, and some things they needed for the apartment. Hanzo followed his usual routine, unpacking everything in reverse order he put them in the bags, setting aside things to make for lunch. He started a load of laundry for McCree’s temporary fittings, then began on lunch. Jesse had ended up taking a nap, and Hanzo lingered in their bedroom for a few minutes, watching the sleeping giant’s chest rise and fall. He evaluated his own feelings in the situation, finding that the doubts had all but cleared out. He was still nervous, but more so in the way that something seems too good to be true. He began on lunch and woke Jesse when it was finished. “Jesse.. How are you feeling?” He sat on the bed and gently roused him. He responded with a big stretch and loud groan.

“NNNGHAaaa… Feelin’ great, darlin’.. Adjustin’, is all. What’d ya make? Smells real good.” McCree sat up and kissed Hanzo’s forehead.

“Omurice. Hopefully to keep you filled up. I will make something more substantial for dinner. Your clothes are in the wash, hopefully they will be to your liking.” Hanzo absentmindedly rubbed Jesse’s thigh, taking stock of all the new striations and textures.

Even the slightest stimulation seemed to bring McCree to attention though, as his dick sprang to life. “Heh. Didn’t think you’d wanna let lunch wait.” He winked at Hanzo, looking towards his cock.

Hanzo looked down and quickly retracted his hand, “O-oh.. I’m sorry..”

McCree laughed, shaking his hand, “Don’t worry about it, it’s been a little jumpy lately. Should go away in a minute.” He took a joking tone while pointing at his prick, “I already took care of you four times earlier, what more d’ya want from me?”

Hanzo felt his face go flush as he quickly got up and left for the kitchen, “Let’s eat before it gets cold.” 

“Be there in a second, babe.”

After lunch, Hanzo swapped the laundry and sat with McCree on the couch while the TV gave idle entertainment. Much to Jesse’s amusement, Hanzo’s idle hands took to every new detail on his body, almost like he didn’t know he was doing it. This was partially true, but it was mostly Hanzo getting used to the new Jesse, even if new changes were on the way.

Hanzo retrieved the dry clothing and brought it to McCree. “See if any of it fits. Though it should, I was very specific in my requests.” Jesse took them to the bedroom and got changed. He returned sporting a compression shirt and sweatpants that still struggled to contain everything.

“I uh. Went without the undies, sorry. Just not enough room.” McCree looked himself over, the outfit just fine otherwise. “Ya did good, Han.”

“Under… Understandable. You look.. Good.”

McCree thumped over and scooped Hanzo up in his arm, giving him a kiss. “So what now? Anything ya wanna try? I can tell yer achin’ for it.”

It was true, Hanzo had been ogling him all day, and there was plenty he wanted to do. “I.. Must be honest, I do not want to feel like I am taking advantage of you…”

“Huh? Babe, this is all for you!” McCree softly bonked foreheads with him, “You could never. I can tell ya like it.. I like it too, I like makin’ ya happy.”

Hanzo was silent for a time, he placed his arms around McCree and just lived in the crook of his neck for a while. Jesse sat them down and let Hanzo think. “It is… embarrassing.” Hanzo squeezed a bit.

“We don’t gotta do anything y’don’t wanna.”

“Mm… I could never ask for a better partner. You are always so understanding.. So caring. What did I do to deserve such a spectacle.”

McCree laughed, “Ya flatter me, but yer just as good to me too, I love ya Han, there’s no way around that.”

“I love you too..” Hanzo sat in quiet company for a while, and Jesse obliged. McCree’s heavy, long breaths calmed his nerves and told him that everything would be just fine.


	5. Discoveries

“Does the.. Serum affect you at the same time every night?”

“Well, from what I’ve noticed recently, yeah. Takes about an hour to kick in.”

The two lovers sat on the edge of the bed in the evening, McCree turned the tiny bottle in his fingers, turning to Hanzo.

Hanzo clenched his fists a bit, “Do you think… we could try something?”

Jesse scooted closer, “Sure. Anything Han, what were ya thinkin’?”

Hanzo hesitated, his face red, he knew he wanted to try it, but it was so hard to say. He was continually flustered when it came to exploring his sexuality.

“It’s okay Han, I’m not judgin’ ya for anything. I promise.” McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Hanzo realized the size difference had become nigh ridiculous.

“If.. you are able… Could you try… being rough, when you are growing?” Hanzo did not make eye contact, as if he was worried this would be a deal breaker.

Jesse smiled and let out a little sigh of amusement. “That’s all Han? Yeah, I can do that. You just gotta tell me how rough. Anythin’ specific?”

“I… As.. As rough as you want.. I am resilient. I want… to feel your hand around my neck.” Frustrated with how nervous he was, Hanzo pushed past the feeling and looked to McCree, “Toss me around, take control. I want to be your toy!”

Surprised at the sudden gumption, McCree was taken aback, but only for a moment. “There ya go.. I can do that pumpkin’. You just tell me if I get too rowdy, yeah?”

Hanzo nodded. “I do not think you can break me, but you are welcome to try.”

McCree chuckled, popping open the vial and downing it in a quick motion. “Ugh.. Shit still tastes awful. Wanna do anything in the meantime?”

“Is there anything you wanted to try? This can’t all be about me, can it?”

“Mmm..Yer right.” McCree smiled, helping Hanzo lay down on the bed. McCree straddled Hanzo’s waist, leaning down for a short kiss. He brushed his hands across Hanzo’s body, his arms and chest, he caressed the side of his head and took time massaging each area. “I like the difference…” He put his hand on Hanzo’s chest and chuckled at how much area it covered.

“I do too.” Hanzo grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, then his palm. He teased Jesse with his lips, then suckled on his index finger, treating it as if it were something more provocative.

“Mmm... Yer so good with yer mouth Han..” McCree leaned down again, pulling Hanzo into a kiss. He was quick and strong, filling Hanzo’s mouth with his tongue. He moaned as he did so, eliciting a moan and causing the archer to thrust his hips up. He pulled away with a smirk. “Ya like my voice too, dontcha?” Hanzo nodded and McCree moved to Hanzo’s neck, planting kiss after kiss into the delicate area. He teased his ear with sweet nothings and took joy in feeling the goosebumps rise across Hanzo’s skin. The two spent a while simply teasing each other, learning new sensations and reigniting old ones.

“Ngh… Han.. I think it’s happenin..” McCree felt himself start to grow again, the feeling just as intense as every other time. “You ready?”

Hanzo nodded and started to strip down, but stopped McCree as he went to follow. “No.. I want.. to hear you tear out of everything..”

“Heh.. Yer full of surprises huh?” McCree smirked and grabbed Hanzo’s hair, pulling his head aside to kiss the inside of his neck again. He pressed and grinded against him as he felt his muscles bulge more. His cock had been rock hard for a while now, and he rubbed the slick spot in his pants against Hanzo. He pried both of Hanzo’s hands from their wandering positions, restraining him above his head, easily able to grab both wrists. He moved to Hanzo’s chest, kissing and biting both nipples in turn. He nibbled and licked his way down, eventually reaching Hanzo’s cock. He teased the tip, lapping up the precum that dribbled down.

McCree felt himself inching taller, wider, thicker, and more voracious. He looked up to Hanzo, lost in bliss, wriggling like they’d been at this for days. “Yer so cute when you struggle…” McCree wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s neck, teasing with light pressure, but as he felt his hand start growing, he grasped. Hanzo gasped and grabbed at McCree’s bulking arm. The expanding hand and increasing strength sent wave after wave of pain and pleasure through Hanzo. As the archer flailed for air, McCree let him go, moving his thumb into Hanzo’s mouth, pulling his jaw down. Hanzo responded with a moan. McCree shoved his thumb into his mouth, Hanzo becoming overwhelmed with the sensation of it growing to fill the small space.

McCree removed his hand, moving down to Hanzo’s crotch and hoisting him up. Hanzo instinctively helped, throwing his arms around McCree as he was put atop his expanding shoulders. McCree swallowed Hanzo’s entire package, teasing with his tongue and moaning as he raked his nails across Hanzo’s back.

Hanzo’s back arched and he gasped, but McCree didn’t stop. Hanzo bent over McCree’s head, entwining his fingers into the cowboy’s hair, gripping tight. He found himself filling less and less of McCree’s mouth as he grew. He let out a quiet yelp as he felt something enter him, he figured it was Jesse’s pinky, but it was bigger than anything he’d tried before. Still, Hanzo didn’t want McCree to let up. “J-Jesse..!”

As soon as Hanzo spoke, he was tossed back onto the bed, McCree not touching a single thing. “Nuh uh. Not until I wantcha to.” He smirked and kept Hanzo’s hands from finishing himself. McCree tossed a pillow on the floor, forcing Hanzo onto it. He stood and flexed, causing his shirt to rip. “MMmm.. Fuck yeah..” He put his foot on Hanzo’s chest as it expanded, stepping with moderate pressure. Hanzo’s breath left him as he hugged the massive foot, trying to fit a toe in his mouth, though unsuccessful. McCree’s foot eventually covered more than Hanzo’s torso. He brought Hanzo to a kneeling position, placing him in front of his crotch. “Do yer best.” He commanded.

Hanzo followed up immediately, fishing McCree’s massive meat out through the hole in the sweatpants. He was unable to fit more than 5 inches into his mouth, but McCree chuckled and grabbed the back of Hanzo’s head, “Take a breath, babe.” He shoved Hanzo’s head forward, causing him to give a muffled shout as he was forced to deep throat McCree’s growing 12 inches. He held his breath and suppressed his gag reflex as long as he could, but eventually McCree let go and let him breathe. Hanzo coughed and hacked, but held onto McCree’s dick, returning to service the tip and what he could soon enough.

Eventually, McCree’s sweatpants started to rip as well, and he flexed his legs to destroy them completely. He removed the tatters of his clothes and tipped Hanzo’s chin up with a finger. “Now for the fun part…” He grabbed Hanzo’s neck again, pinning him against the wall. Hanzo flailed and grabbed at McCree’s wrist as the two inched higher and higher.

McCree held Hanzo aloft against the wall, returning to swallowing Hanzo’s dick whole. It wasn’t long before the archer finished in his mouth. McCree lapped up and drank everything before letting Hanzo fall to the ground. “Mmm.. You taste so good darlin’.. Was that good enough for ya?”  
Hanzo nodded between coughs, holding his neck. “P-..Perfect..” He wheezed.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

“Are you certain you don’t want to finish?” Hanzo lay beside Jesse, idly stroking his cock. McCree moaned quietly, rolling his hips with Hanzo’s rhythm.

“Yeah… I wanna finish tomorrow night.. Make it a big thing. Maybe I’ll grow some more, and we can time it, heh.. Mmmh… I like this though… Keep me on the edge.. Feels real good..”

Hanzo removed his hand at the first sign of McCree’s orgasm. His expertise in sensations led him to a surprising skill in edging. “Very well.. Thank you for.. That. I have never felt more… Hm, Alive?”

McCree laughed before gasping, “O-oh fuck..” He was close again, but Hanzo quickly pulled away with a giggle. “I’m glad you liked it babe.. Gotta say, I liked it too. Felt good bein’ powerful. Yer so good to me, always takin’ care of me like thissssaaAAH-” The sensation built faster now, leading McCree to push Hanzo’s hand away. “Alright.. That’s maybe it.. I’m gonna explode just lookin’ at ya..”

“Such a sensitive man.” Hanzo rested his head against him, tucked under the pocket McCree’s arm and torso made. “You still feel no ill side effects?”

“Nope.. Just that hunger. And my throat’s kinda dry, but that’s about it.”

“That seems satisfactory. Why don’t we get some rest, and I’ll measure you again in the morning.” Hanzo climbed up and planted a cheek on Jesse’s cheek before retreating to his little pocket. “I love you, Jesse.”

“I love ya too pumpkin’. See you tomorrow.”

\--  
McCree woke Hanzo as he roused, rolling Hanzo from under the blanket. “Wakey wakey!”

Hanzo shouted as he tumbled around, “AGH.. Bastard.” He tossed a pillow at McCree, who swatted it down.

“How ya feelin’?”

“Best night of sleep I’ve had in a very long time. How about yourself?”

McCree nodded. “Little tired.” He patted his morning wood, “This fella kept me up for a while, but I’ll be alright.”

Hanzo waved a hand, “Put that away, the neighbors will see that shining beacon for miles.”

“Aw.. Don’t be like that, he just wants to say good mornin’!” McCree laughed, trotting over and poking his dick into Hanzo’s face, causing him to playfully nip at the head. McCree yelped and jumped back, “Ow! Darlin’... That hurt.”

“I was threatened.” Hanzo pouted.

“Awh, he is a little feisty. Down boy.” McCree playfully smacked his dick, then sat on the bed. “Well. I’ve shredded what you bought me, I guess I’m goin’ nude for the day?”

“Hmm.. That seems troublesome. Though… I am not complaining.”

“Me neither.. I feel like a damn radiator anyway.”

Hanzo nodded. “You are incredibly warm. Let me close all the blinds, and you can stay like that until we know how you’ll end up.” He proceeded to make sure no one could see into the apartment while McCree fashioned their blanket into a wrap.

“Let me get ready, then I’ll get you some breakfast.”

“Aw, no need. I’ll get some food started, you made breakfast and dinner yesterday. Take all the time you need gettin’ ready, darlin’.” McCree scooped Hanzo up for a kiss while he hung from his neck.

Hanzo smiled, “Look at us, splitting the domestic duties. We’re like a real couple.”

“I’ll say.” He dropped Hanzo, who deftly landed, and gave him a light smack on the butt.

Hanzo took to his shower, taking extra time to exfoliate, condition his hair, and style it back. He smelled McCree’s heavy, but delicious breakfast wafting through the room and held a hand over his stomach as it growled. He made his way to the closet, going to pick out a casual, comfortable outfit, but saw McCree’s old clothes and began to examine them. Jesse’s old pants, shirt, his serape, and his boots, all of which would never fit him again, unless they got customs of course. 

Hanzo grabbed one of McCree’s gloves, sticking his hand in. Their hands weren’t too much different before, but even the slight size difference got him excited. “Oh…” he quietly said to himself, realizing what parts of himself had been unlocked over the past week. He stuck his foot into one of McCree’s old boots, and the difference was far more pronounced. McCree originally wore about 5 sizes bigger than him. He shuddered as he felt the cold leather slide against his bare foot. He realized the excitement rising in his pants and felt his face warm up. “What… am I doing…” He shook his head and put the articles of clothing back, light heartedly laughing to himself. “What have I become…” He took some time to think about everything that’d happened over the week, how many new sensations he enjoyed, how much he learned about himself, and how much he was still discovering. Had he really been repressing himself this much all this time? Or maybe his fantasies were so out of reach, he never bothered to think about them. But now, many of them were becoming reality.

Hanzo paused as he turned away from the closet. So much of him had been unlocked, and maybe it did take a nigh supernatural occurrence to do it, but perhaps it was time to stop pushing everything down. Hanzo turned back to McCree’s outfits, his hand shaking in nervousness and excitement as he reached out. He retracted his hand, then cursed his own indecision. In a huff, he flung off his own clothes, and started putting on Jesse’s. He threw on his shirt, carefully buttoning it up. The fabric was completely foreign to him; it was a bit scratchy, but the years of wear has softened it up in places. Hanzo held McCree’s pants, still pristinely folded, they were heavy, rough, and made to take a beating. He felt at his boxer briefs, deciding to take them off and put on the pants. He wanted to feel EVERYTHING. They were too loose and too long, but the space meant that Hanzo’s motions brushed passed the ridges and weave even more. Finally, he slid McCree’s boots on, wiggling his toes in the open space. In the mirror, he looked like a vagabond, he thought. Nothing fit, and normally where Hanzo would be drowning in uncomfortable feelings and a deep sense of just wrong, he was elated. It felt new, dangerous, and a bit naughty. 

Hanzo’s heart raced and his head spun trying to decide if he should put it all back. He stopped his thoughts again, deciding to go with the danger. He left the closet to greet McCree.

“Han? You ready to eat?” McCree spun around with an apron barely covering his pecs and crotch. “Oh...Someone got a little curious, huh?” McCree whistled, “Lookin mighty fine, Han. What made ya wanna get all dressed up like lil’ ol’ me?”

Hanzo swallowed a lump in his throat. “I thought… It would be..” He struggled through the words, he was completely flustered.

McCree put the two plates of food down on the table, ambling over to Hanzo with that wide legged stride. “It’s okay Han.” He leaned down and tilted Hanzo’s head up for a long kiss. “You don’t gotta explain it to me. We like what we like, right?” He laughed quietly as he pointed to the tent at Hanzo’s crotch.

Hanzo gasped, then covered his crotch, nodding. “It feels good to… explore.”

“That’s my Han. C’mon, let’s eat, then you can explore all ya like.”

After breakfast, the two took to recording Jesse’s changes again. 

“7’ tall… 12 inch long hands, I cannot even find a chart that goes to 13 inches, let alone 16. Jesse… Everything we get will have to be custom made.”

McCree nodded, picking Hanzo up and seating him on his arm with a hup. “Sounds good to me! Bet you’ll wanna wear those too, heh.”

Hanzo looked away, but eventually responded with a sheepish nod. He nudged McCree’s dick with a boot, “This is 15 inches… by the way.”

“Careful there, Han. You’ll get me all riled up again.” McCree winked, pulling Hanzo in for another kiss.


	7. The Final Stretch

“So, I had Mei send me the team’s birthday list, in hopes that Reinhardt would have some clothes on there. Turns out there is a vendor who makes a lot of custom things for a good price. We will put in a rush order as soon as you are done with that last vial.” Hanzo passed his phone to Jesse, the open website showing plenty of examples of tailored clothing for all sorts of body types.

“Sounds good to me. Thinkin’ I’ll use this as an opportunity to update the wardrobe somethin’ proper!” McCree sat up in bed, fumbling with the phone as he scrolled, not quite used to his new large hand.

“Anything specific in mind?”

“Mm.. some nice shirts, I think some plaid would do me well. Some sandals, more boots. Oh.. heh. Han, look.” McCree smirked, showing a selection of leathers, latexes, and other kinky materials. “We could get somethin’ extra.” He winked.

Hanzo blushed, grabbing the phone and placed it on his nightstand. “We will cross that bridge when we get to it…”

“Alright. I’ll surprise ya then. For now, why don’t we get set for the grand finale?” McCree pinched the, popping it open with a big smile.

“I.. have never been more ready. And you seem to be too.” Hanzo giggled at the sheets propped up at McCree’s crotch.

“Yeah.. I’ll say.. I’m achin’ here. It’ll be worth it though. You ready to work yer magic?” McCree downed the vial, tossing it into the trash. “All’s well that ends well.”

Hanzo smiled, removing the blankets while McCree got comfortable laying back. He began teasing McCree’s giant cock, watching it throb as he barely brushed his fingers against it. With only a few long strokes, pre dribbled down the side like a leaky faucet. Hanzo leaned over and lapped some of it up, licking from the base to the tip.

“Fff-.. Mm.. Careful there babe..” McCree rubbed Hanzo’s back, if only to find something to focus on other than his overly sensitive prick.

Hanzo chuckled quietly, moving to caress his partner’s swollen balls. Each one was like a huge grapefruit; it was amazing to him that this whole package was the real deal. He continued tortuously slow until he got the signal from Jesse.

“Mmm.. Mm- oh.. It’s startin’.. I can feel it. God yes!” McCree arched his back as he lurched taller. Hanzo groped a bit as he felt Jesse’s muscles bulge even bigger and he suckled a massive finger as McCree’s hand grew. He watched as McCree’s legs grew further away from the bed, taking a peek at the massive feet sliding across the floor. Hanzo finally turned his attention to the grand prize, starting to stroke faster and faster as he coaxed enough pre to look like a normal cumshot out.

As Jesse’s dick expanded in Hanzo’s hands, he let out a deep roar, his voice lowering another octave. “This feels so fuckin’ amazin’... Han.. f-finish me off.. I can’t take it no more!”

Hanzo worked immediately to pleasure the needy cowboy. It wasn’t long before McCree was shouting in pleasure and possibly pain as he came. Torrential spurts that lasted several seconds each hit the wall behind McCree’s head with a noisy thud. Hanzo kept going, realizing that McCree’s growth was now synced with his orgasm. With each thrust, he shot a massive load of cum and lurched bigger. It was a spectacle to behold, Hanzo cumming in his own pants without even having to touch himself. 

McCree’s growth spurt finished before his orgasm did, McCree taking matters into his own hands and stroking vigorously to try and get all of it out. Some 10 minutes later, the flow finally subsided, cum staining the walls, bed, and even the ceiling. Hanzo was bewildered and McCree was spent, his whole body seeming to twitch and pulse in the afterglow. 

“Not even… in my wildest dreams, Jesse.. Incredible…”

McCree breathed heavy, throwing his arm over his face. “I… I’m glad y’liked the show… Gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up. God damn…”

“You can get the high spots, I’ll get the rest.” Hanzo gave a wet pat to Jesse’s thigh, “Come now, before it gets harder to clean.”

The two spent a few hours scrubbing the bedroom and doing the laundry before the mess became even worse, musing about how they should wait even longer next time, just to see what McCree is capable of. Once they were finished and waiting on the sheets to dry, Hanzo grabbed his notepad and tape measure, getting to work. Jesse’s body was squishy and rock solid at the same time, Hanzo could feel each striation in the muscle and each new hair that had grown. 

He tucked the pen behind his ear when he was done and shook his head in disbelief, starting to list off the final results. “8 feet tall, 9 foot 5 wingspan, your waist is 45 inches, that hand is 16 inches long with an 18 inch span, your inseam is 42 inches, and your feet… well, there is definitely no size, but they are 22 inches long and just over. 8 wide. And this..” Hanzo rubbed McCree’s dick, giving it a kiss as it grew hard. “15 soft, 20 hard, 10 inch girth.. you truly are a superhuman, Jesse.. look at you. You are taller and bigger than Reinhardt by a significant margin..”

McCree scooped up the 5’ 8” archer and easily plopped him on his shoulder. “No one will mess with us now. I just wanted a boost to protect ya, but now? I think we’re invincible Han. I can’t tell ya how thankful I am that ya let me keep goin’”

Hanzo ruffled McCree’s hair, which had grown quite long, past his shoulder blades. “I believe we both got a good deal out of this. Thank you for letting me explore… a lot about myself.”

“I think there’s even more to explore, eh?”

“Yes, but first let’s get you some things ordered, before we lose track of the time.” Hanzo jumped down from his perch, retrieving his phone.

“Alright alright. We-.. can we get a bigger bed too? I don’t think this one’s gonna cut it anymore.” McCree chuckled as he pointed out the huge dent in the bed. 

“Of course, but that’s coming out of your paycheck.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for checking this out! This is the last little section, just to give a tiny bit of closure to it!

Over the next few days, the apartment was far from quiet while packages streamed through the door. A new bed, a new couch, a few outfits for Jesse, and plenty of spare cleaning supplies and underwear for the giant. McCree was particular to the more casual outfits, though Hanzo preferred to see him in the one tailored suit they were able to get him. Hanzo spent the afternoons perfectly laundering and pressing everything while Jesse built the furniture. 

“Jesse, what would you like to do with your old clothes?” Hanzo called out from the closet as he was trying to make space for the blankets of new items.

“We could give ‘em away, I’m sure someone would want ‘em. We could keep ‘em though, I like when ya dress up.”

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat. Keeping them would probably be a little selfish, but remembering how excited he got simply wearing Jesse’s clothes made him believe it would be worth it. “V-..very well.” Hanzo retrieved a box and placed McCree’s old clothes inside, still organized and folded, so that they could be used for some fun later. He placed McCree’s old boots on top, musing at the ridiculous size of the new ones, not on any chart, but apparently a size 44.

Returning to the living room, Jesse shot Hanzo a smile. “I just messaged Angie, she said I should come in to get fitted for a new arm, if ya wanna come too.”

“Of course. I’m beginning to wonder what HQ will have you doing, now that you are…”

“Big as fuck? Honestly, me too. I figure I’d be with Rein more often now, but I don’t hold a shield and I’m no brawler, so we’ll see. Maybe they’ll just make me security, hah.” He shot finger guns at Hanzo, who pretended to be shot.

“You maim me, cowboy. Whatever it is, I hope you will find adjusting easy enough. It does not seem that you have lost any coordination or ability, so that is promising.”

“Like I said, I feel great. I feel stronger, faster, more flexible… everything. The only thing I probably can’t do anymore is hide.”

“Or go 15 minutes without an erection.” Hanzo pointed to McCree’s crotch with a laugh.

“Wh-! Again? Damnit!” Jesse hung his head in defeat. “This thing is so high maintenance..”

“Why don’t you allow me to help you out? Then we can see Angie. Maybe she’ll have a solution for that too.”

“No! I mean yes, but no, I like him he’s just needy!”

Hanzo shook his head, “Very well, we will just have to take care of it more often.” He walked over and grabbed McCree by the waistband and dragged him into the bedroom. “Now, be careful where you aim that thing, we just got everything spotless again.”


End file.
